Mio and Juritsu
by Pr0t0nzz
Summary: YURI. MioxRitsu! - When what was supposed to be the best party ever for the graduating students turns ugly, Ritsu Tainaka finds herself fighting against everything that is right to be with that one girl. Romeo and Juliet structured fic.


**Mio x Ritsu**

'**Mio and Juritsu**

**A/N; **_ I'm re-uploading this from an old account because I want to re-write some of the future chapters in the hopes to carry on this fic._

_Don't tell me that_

_We'll never be together_

_Chapter 1 – Unexpected _

"Are you KIDDING me?" Ritsu almost growled the words as she slammed her fists down on the table in the club room, "Why would _I _go to prom?"

Mio smacked the drummer over the head with her fist, and as Ritsu flopped dramatically back into her seat, she at the brunette who was talking so loudly, "Because all students have been asked to attend in senior year and second year, to set a good example for the upcoming junior's. Despite that, you're also allowed to invite people from other schools." Mio smiled, although her cheeks were slightly flushed at the idea of people so formally dressed; drinking, laughing, greeting people they had never met before.

"I'm NOT going to ask some guy to dance with me, Mio!" She was still talking loudly, arms crossing in a childish huff.

"Mou~ Ricchan is just too shy to ask someone!" Yui grinned, earning a sigh from Azusa, who was quite defiant herself about the idea of prom, but she kept it in her own head. She wasn't sure she wanted to dance with a boy she would only just meet then, because it wouldn't mean anything.

Mugi looked all too happy with the idea, she looked much more confident than Mio as well. This being because she already was good at meeting people, and didn't mind it at all, coming from a rich family meant she went to a lot of dances, and many more formal than prom.

"We've also been asked to perform, senpai!" Azusa finally picked out something she could say to bring a more formal air back to this conversation. It was a good job Sawako wasn't in the club room at this time, or she would be moping about not seeing her boyfriend.

"Azusa's right, you'll have to go either way, Ritsu. We need you on drums, obviously." Mio frowned, although a small blush tinted her cheeks at the thought of Ritsu dressing formal. For some reason though, it was hard to see the drummer wearing a dress.

"I know what you're thinking, Mio." Ritsu grumbled, her chin resting on her hand. Mio could tell by the brunette's expression she had pretty much read her mind, which made her blush more.

"So what are we going to perform for prom, anyway?" Yui asked, obliviously cutting the awkward air in the room in half.

"I'm working on something new, and sheet music wise, it won't be much of a difference to what we already know, a lot of it is just repeated notes, and it's the lyrics that I was focusing on mainly." Mio smiled, she definitely had something planned for the winter prom, but she wasn't sure it would go down well.

No, she was certain it wouldn't go down well.

And for once in her life, Mio would be doing something that would get her into trouble.

Ritsu sighed as she lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

She couldn't possibly go to prom, she couldn't possibly wear a dress, and she didn't have enough confidence in her to feel pretty enough standing next to the other's. She sighed, she had to go for the sake of the band, but she needed, at the very least, a compromise.

She flipped open her phone, slowly tapping on the buttons, "What're you wearing?" She added Mio, Mugi, Azusa, and Yui onto the 'send to:' page, and sent them the entire message at the same time, saving the inconvenience of typing it out over and over again.

She twirled her drum sticks around her fingers as she waited patiently for the phone next to her to vibrate with replies, and after minutes that seemed painful hours, her phone vibrated. She flipped it open eagerly.

'Something elegant and black, I hope. From: Mio Akiyama'

'I was thinking of a cream dress, with maybe some silk gloves...and a scarf? From: Mugi Kotobuki'

'I don't know, senpai, sorry! From: Azu-nyan Nakano'

'Ui is picking something for me as a surprise! From: Yui Hirasawa'

Ritsu groaned loudly, to hell would she let her mother pick either, she had to figure something out.

"Hey, neechan! Can I come in?"

Chime bells rung inside the brunette's head as she opened her bedroom door for Satoshi, her brother, to enter.

"Satoshi! Can we go suit shopping together?"

Satoshi looked a little shocked at his older sister's question, he knew that she liked to be a tom-boy, but he thought this was going to be the moment she would, for once, dress like a real woman. He sighed, it was meant to be the moment that he asked her if his older friend could accompany her to the prom. Obviously that was impossible now. The guy was a jerk anyway, but at least it got Satoshi out of getting beaten up. Nawakara would definitely not want to take a girl to prom looking like a guy anyway.

"U-umm, but mom-" Satoshi tried to reply, but Ritsu cut him off.

"So what about her! She'll get over it eventually!" His sister looked so enthusiastic that he gave up before he even tried, knowing it was hopeless to try and convince Ritsu NOT to do something if she really wanted to do it.

"O-okay, but can it be on a weekend? Mom has made me crunch down my free-time for the upcoming exams next year."

"That's fine, that's fine." Ritsu waved her hand to exercise her words.

"Neechan? The thing I wanted to talk to you about...?"

"Ah! Yeah! I'm sorry, I got so caught up thinking about prom that I totally forgot, c'mon, tell me." Ritsu grinned boyishly as she opened the tin of chocolates next to her bed, putting it between them. Satoshi had that uneasy look in his eyes that always meant he was dragged into trouble, and chocolate was always something that cheered her younger brother up.

Satoshi took a chocolate absent-mindedly, holding it to his mouth as he spoke.

"Nawakara Hitori, one of the upper-class men in my school has been asking about you again, and he's threatened to beat me up at prom if I don't convince you to go with him." Satoshi looked unbelievably apologetic, and Ritsu was sick of the both of them having to do this guy's bidding.

When she had just entered high school, she was forced by the same guy to lose her first kiss to him, just so he could boast about taking a girl's first kiss, and he said that if she didn't do it, he would get his dad to beat up her mother.

A part of her knew that she couldn't really deny this request, she would just have to make sure they both kept how she would look on the day a secret, but it also meant that now Ritsu was going to lose the prom experience to a complete jerk.

"Go along with it, and tell him that I'll go with him. And what he does on the day is what he does, okay?" Ritsu smiled warmly, even if inside her stomach was turning with anger and worry. They were older now, teenager's that did stupid teenager stuff, things that Ritsu felt she was too innocent to think about, and things that wouldn't stop tearing at her brain.

Little did she know that as she hugged her brother and said goodnight, allowing him to leave the room, that she would be faced with more than just that worry.

Mio growled at herself, throwing another ball of crumpled up paper into the small bin next to her, this was the 5th ball now, and she was getting nowhere with these lyrics.

On any other day, she would have changed the background story of the song around, or asked someone else to help her. But she wanted to do this one alone, and it was proving to get the better of her sanity already.

She tapped the pen against the side of the wooden desk, and began to write out the lyrics again, when a small knock was heard on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Mio asked, raising her voice a little so she could be heard through the wood.

"I-It's me, senpai." Azusa called back, obviously hesitating about having to raise her voice.

"Come in." Mio shoved the paper under a few text books as she opened the door for Azusa, inviting the smaller girl into her room. The lyrics weren't ready, just yet.

But obviously, Azusa was too smart to be blown off.

"Senpai, why are you acting so protective over this song?" Azusa questioned as she slowly sat down on Mio's bed.

"Well, I want them to be special, so I want to write them myself, and want them to have the surprise that they'll hold if they're kept a secret, you know?" Mio smiled, even though she knew deep inside she was being selfish.

"Are you sure that it's okay to do that?" Azusa didn't have to say it, Mio knew that by the look she was given, Azusa was concerned about the other band members arguing over the song's meaning. Thinking that Mio was going to stray from them.

She figured it out before anyone got to tell her.

Everyone thought this song was for a boy at prom.

Her heart clenched, and guilt paled her face, making her want to drop to her knee's and beg forgiveness from her band mates.

She was hiding something from them, something that was locked away, deep, deep inside of her own subconscious; the only other place it was noted was in a diary she kept under her mattress, and also under lock and key.

Azusa looked a little shocked at the paling of her senpai's face, and immediately stuttered an apology, before, with a reddened face, she turned back to herself.

"You know senpai, if this is about a boy, you can talk to any of us about it, you don't need to keep it a secret, at least then we'll be able to support you." Azusa smiled softly, feeling a little better when the pain in Mio's expression lessened.

"Thank you...But you see, it's not really like that, it's about..."

You stupid idiot.

You stupid idiot with your brunette hair.

And your captivating amber eyes.

"Do you know that the Hitori household will be holding this party?" A tall but lean boy questioned as Mugi sat on the wall outside of the corner store, sipping at a carton of lemon tea. She enjoyed un-posh things so much. But this statement shocked her.

"Nawakara-kun's parents?" She questioned, taking another sip of her straw. The boy sitting with her, who also came from a rich family was telling her the latest gossip. He was a piano player, with short black cropped hair, and a pair of silver, square-shaped glasses that sat on the end of his nose. He looked posh, but he didn't act it. His name was Chika Amano.

"Yeah. But I heard more than that, you see..." He leant over to whisper in the blonde's hair, and she felt her stomach tighten at his words.

It was that day that Tsumugi Kotobuki had regretted going for her Thursday walk with Amano.

"You see, Kotobuki-san, I heard Nawakara say that he was looking for a girl who was tall and womanly, slate grey eyes, formal hair cut. I thought this all sounded too much of a norm here but..." His eyes narrowed from behind his glasses, "He also said that she was the bassist of 'Houkago Tea Time.'"

"But why is he after her?" Mugi asked shock obviously immanent in her voice.

"Because he says that she'll 'get in his way.' I don't know what he meant by it," Chika leant back against the wall, resting one foot on the bricks, as his breath made a small cloud in the cold air, "But you can bet anything to do with Nawakara is trouble...And more than just a average street fight.

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N;; So you're probably thinking. WHY IS EVERYTHING CHANGING AROUND AFTER THE DASHED LINES.

Well the thing about that is, I was writing this chapter in various perspectives, some I've left out for the next chapter. And obviously to those wondering where their Romeo and Juliet story is, basically, it'll be unfolded through the next few chapters, this being an introduction means I had to make a build up. Review, nice things ;]

And to add, this is going to be a LONG fic, so expect lots of chapters and lots of Mitsu. ;]


End file.
